


Your Deepest Desire

by boyoboy



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoboy/pseuds/boyoboy
Summary: As a lowly secretary worker for an even lowlier conman, Maxwell Lord, you strive to simply get by and make do with what you have. But what happens when your handsome boss suddenly has the power to grant your every wish, and has the entire world essentially at his feet?Tell him then...what is your deepest desire?
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Your Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note a few things before you read this:
> 
> 1) WW84 is a steaming pile of garbage when it comes to its plot points and logic, so the story for the sake of this fic has changed slightly so that it takes place over at least a few weeks/possibly even months. There isn't even really a clear timeline for events within the movie, and also there are just plot holes everywhere, but hey, we gotta work with the source material we got.
> 
> 2) I really don't like the trope that people have set for other Maxwell Lord fics about the character "wishing" for sex with him, as that feels very nonconsensual and just not cool. So, to counter this, it's a little sweeter of a fic to compensate, where the bond between the insert character and Max is genuine, and their relationship is consensual.
> 
> 3) I've never publicly published smut before! Also, this uses vaginal sex since that's what I'm familiar with writing, but I tried to make the reader as gender-neutral as possible for people like me (I'm nonbinary and use they/them pronouns) who want to enjoy a fic, but may not necessarily be a girl.
> 
> 4) Speaking of smut, it's not going to be in this chapter, but hopefully the next!
> 
> 5) I have. no clue when I'm going to update this LMAO. I'm pretty busy with school and such, so please forgive me if it takes a while to update! Though I do promise to have that smutty chapter out within the next few weeks or so at least. Just thought this would be a good appetizer, a taste of what's to come :)
> 
> Anyways, if you take the time to read this, thank you so much! It's been a long time since I've actually published any sort of fic before, but I hope yall like it!

You thought this would be just a normal receptionist job at Black Gold Cooperative. You’d wear your pretty little outfits to work, sitting behind a desk and answering calls from investors, creating itineraries, and making small talk. Hell, maybe with chatting to all these rich investors, you could even pick up a sugar daddy or something. You were cute enough as a young college student in your prime, and certainly had your wits about you, so surely something would work out in your favor. Even with those questionable goals, as long as this job paid the rent, that’s all you could really ask for in the end.

You weren’t entirely surprised when you met Maxwell Lord. The interview process had been a breeze, with him even admiring how you wanted to move up from your former food service work in order to get some more professional experience. He also didn’t look at you the way other possible employers did - sure, you were pretty, and would try to use that as an advantage when you could, but Mr. Lord didn’t seem to objectify you on sight. He looked at you like the struggling working-class person you were, not some beautiful statue wanting to be desired and chased, like innocent and baiting prey. He respected you, and in turn, you gave him that same respect. It wasn’t until you snuck up to the upstairs offices after-hours that your trust in him started to waver. You weren’t even sure you could call them "offices" at all - seeing the upstairs part of the building basically abandoned, trash strewn about with broken chairs and tables, not a single employee in sight. You’d seen the commercials enough, brightening your dimly lit apartment living room at the end of the day. A man like him can lie through gritted teeth and still make it sound like he had the whole world in his hands. You almost admired it in a way, even if he was a con man. 

You weren’t sure why you didn’t leave right away after that either. Maybe it was because of the pay, or how it would look on your resume, but in the back of your mind you knew why you didn’t quit, why you didn't storm out the minute you realized this was all seemingly a huge scam - it was _him_. Every day you’d come into work, perched behind your desk with another secretary, and every day he would come in and give you a smile and a wink. Normally that would make you sick to your stomach from any other boss you’ve had, but for some reason Mr. Lord was different. He’d come down to go on his lunch break and ask if you needed anything while he was out. He would ask you how classes are going, or if there was anything he could do for you to help pay for things like textbooks or other course materials. He’d let you study at your desk on slower days, knowing you had exams to take as well as rent to pay. He seemed to understand you, and maybe even cared about you. It was something you had rarely seen from other bosses in your previous line of work - you could only take getting harassed as a server at so many restaurants for such little payout. You wanted to leave all that behind, the grime and the grit of mopping floors and taking out garbage. You wanted to rise above your caliber and take what was rightfully yours - you were really no different from him when you really thought about it.

There was also, of course, a smaller detail that defined your decision to stay. You would never admit it to anyone, not even your closest friends or coworkers, but you had to admit Maxwell Lord was overflowing with charm. Watching him walk in every day in his well-tailored suits, the smell of his aftershave permeating the air, leaving a trail in his wake as he greeted you in the mornings. It'd perk you up faster than any coffee you would have at your desk. You guessed he was single, remembering one of the first days of your training as a new secretary, and how your soon to be coworker brought up the fact his son comes into the office on the weekends. At first, you were nervous and even embarrassed, seemingly having a secret crush on him when he was already married, but the senior secretary informed you that he was actually recently divorced. He never really talked about his ex-wife or love life, they told you. For the sake of professionalism, you always pushed questions about his own personal life aside in conversation, and especially your odd attraction to him, but that con man smile always made your heart melt a little more every time you saw it.

Then, everything changed.

You were covering the receptionist desk as your coworker had stormed off to the “offices” upstairs, and you swore the minute they left, all the phones started ringing simultaneously. You scrambled to answer as many calls as you could, fumbling phones left and right in your hands, shoving them uncomfortably into the stiff crevice of your neck - and then, the people started coming. So many people pouring into the front doors, resumes in hand, asking if this was a place where they could find work. It was all so sudden, and you were already spread so thin, you basically let them walk right past you and into the building. You realized most of the people on the phones were investors, so you decided to make them your priority and leave the job seekers to whoever would find them upstairs. The investors were of them were scrambling to donate funds, hearing that apparently some oil rigs had come to life almost overnight, and all of them were conveniently under the ownership of Maxwell Lord himself. Running around in mental circles you took sloppy notes in several notepads, and made haste with call after call after call, but you could only handle so much before being overwhelmed by it all. The constant ringing of the phones, the chatter of the people clamoring around your desk for work, the reverent screaming from the investors, it all morphed into a solid wall of noise that surrounded you, that was _suffocating_ you - you just couldn’t take it anymore. You hung up one more call and took cover under your desk, covering your ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise, to try and calm down. You squeeze your eyes shut, your breathing growing shallow as you felt your body nearly quaking with fear, wanting nothing more than to be in pure silent solitude. You were so focused on your overstimulation, you heart practically beating out of your chest, that you almost felt your soul leave your body in fright as you soon felt a hand on your arm. You jerk back, opening your eyes that were now bleary with tears to see your assailant, ready to scream at the top of your lungs for everyone to just leave you _alone_ \- but it was him.

Kind, familiar brown eyes stare into yours, holding you by the arms and seeming to try and ask you something. You hesitate in lifting your hands from your ears, expecting the wall of noise to come back, but now it was nearly silent in the hall where you were. 

“Are you okay? Wh-what happened, is everything alright?” Max asked with a shaky voice, clearly concerned for you and your safety. "No one tried to hurt you, did they?

You take a deep, albeit shaky breath, and nod. “I-I’m fine, it’s just...i-it it all happened so fast, I-”

Never so quickly were you pulled into a hug, feeling Maxwell's warm, strong arms wrap around you, shushing and cooing calmly in your ear. “It’s okay, I promise. I-I didn’t know what to expect when I did that, I-” He sighs, but pulls back to look into your eyes again. You can help but blush the longer he meets your gaze, the silence around the both of you starting to grow.

“...Is it okay if I go on my break?” You ask meekly, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward and cut through the tension.

At first there's silence, but soon Maxwell's laugh breaks through the air. You didn't think hearing someone's laugh would be so soothing. “Of course…” He pauses. “...Would you mind if I joined you? Things are getting rather hectic for me too - I could use the break.”

“O-oh, of course sir!” You answered politely, “But, shouldn’t you-”

“It will be fine, I-I’m sure.” Max reassured you, now standing up and offering you his hand. You take it, feeling his warm calloused grasp hold onto your soft and delicate hand, lifting you from your hideaway and onto your feet with ease. “I just...need some fresh air, that’s all.”

The two of you made your way to a coffee shop you frequented on your breaks, with Max insisting he pay for your coffee as an official apology. You found a table outside, the sun shining down on a nice spring day. A lazy, gentle breeze drifted by as people passed the small cafe, as if none of the chaos that occurred moments ago was even real. You struggle to think of anything to talk about - partially due t you still being in a wild daze about everything, but also because you realized you’ve never been in such a casual setting with him before. Thankfully, it seemed that Maxwell carried enough charisma for the both of you.

“So, how is college coming along?” He asked, though you could tell he was still reeling from everything from how stiff he was in his chair. “Making good grades I hope.”

You smile and nod. “Y-yeah, it’s going really well actually. I have an exam coming up for a psychopharmacology class this week, but I’m sure I’ll ace it.”

Max smiles, and this time you can tell it’s genuine. “Well, that’s wonderful news!" He cheers, clapping his hands with gusto. "I always worry that with how much you work behind the desk you never get enough time to study.” He laughs. “Though I guess you won’t have to worry about that too much anymore, with all of our miraculous new hires.”

You chuckle. “Well, that’s too bad. I like working that front desk, and I was finally making enough to pay rent.”

Max smiles and nods, but thinks for a moment. “...What if I gave you a promotion then?”

You feel a jolt run up your spine at the sudden proposition. “I...I’m sorry?”

“My dear, you’ve done nothing but fantastic work for me at the front desk for the past few months. You’re absolutely stellar at what you do, and your itineraries are clean and organized to a tee.” He grins, his conman charm clearly leaking into the conversation. “I would love it if you became my personal assistant now, instead of just some lobby receptionist.”

“O-oh, well, thank you sir! That’s very kind of you to consider, but-”

“I promise I'll make it worth your while, _and_ ensure you still have enough time for your schoolwork, of course.” He hesitates, glancing at your hand resting on the table in front of you. He seems to hesitate once more, as if he were asking himself if it was even appropriate, but slowly reaches to place his hand over yours. He takes your hand in his, even being so bold as to run his thumb over your knuckles, causing your face to burn bright red with surprise. All of your hidden away attraction to him suddenly flooded to the forefront of your mind, your stomach filled to the brim with butterflies.

“Tell me...if you could have anything in the world, anything your heart desired...what would you wish for?”

Oh, _fuck_. The question seemed to come entirely out of left field, fumbling on your words as your boss held your hand so tenderly. The way the words rolled off his tongue, it made your bones feel like jelly, pressing your legs firmly together under the table and praying he wouldn't notice. He looked into your eyes with the truest sincerity, not even giving you a second to look away, as if he could grant your wish as soon as it left your lips - but that was the problem.

“W-well...I’m not sure, Mr. Lord-”

“Please, call me Max.” He corrected.

“...R-right, Max, I-'' You sigh, pulling your hand away from his grasp, now holding your coffee cup in both hands. You tap on the paper cup methodically to calm your racing mind. “I really don’t know why you're asking this, and that’s such a big question, I-”

“You’re right, you’re right...I apologize.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. If you didn’t know any better, he almost seemed impatient about your response. “There’s really nothing you truly desire? Money, power, fame, beauty?”

You sit there, pressing your lips together into a tight line as you think for a moment, feeling foolish as your brain turns up empty. You stare down at your coffee cup, staying silent as your mind pondered the question, which was a rather big one to consider the ramifications of - but eventually, you smile, and even find a laugh escaping as you find your words.

“Max, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but-” You say, now meeting his gaze. “I’ll take the promotion, but you don’t have to worry about me, okay? I can pay off my own student loans.”

Max seemed to perk up at your response, but then looked confused. “Is that...your wish?”

“No, Max,” You sigh, “You _really_ don’t need to worry. It’s better if I do this sort of thing on my own. I need to learn how to manage my own finances and become an independent adult. It’ll feel better if I do it the honest way. You can understand that, right?”

Max’s brows lifted in surprise, clearly not expecting your answer. “I do, I do, but perhaps you misunderstood what I said,” He reaches across the table once more, gently holding your forearm this time. “What is it you _truly_ desire?”

You can’t help but blush again, but you laugh and shake your head. “Look, Max, I promise once I know, you’ll be the first person I tell. I’m still in school, so I’m not really sure what I want out of life yet...if that makes any sense.”

Max looks away for a second, the cogs of his inner clockwork clearly spinning in his head. Soon enough though, he turns back to you and flashes his signature TV smile. “Fair enough. You’re still so young and so beautiful, it’s understandable to not know everything right now.” You blush deeper at the passing compliment, but he continues. “But you _promise_ you’ll come to me once you know?”

You roll your eyes, almost admiring that in his sudden rise to riches, one of the first things he does is ask what _you_ want most. You even felt special, your heart fluttering in your chest as you find a response. “Yes, Max. I promise.”

He smiles, nodding to himself as he stands from his chair and buttons his suit jacket. “Excellent. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off then? It will give you some time to think about it and clear your head, and you can report to me tomorrow as my new personal secretary.”

You’re surprised by the offer once again, but who were you to deny a day off, especially when things seemed to be so hectic at the office. “Are you sure? It seems like you’re going to need all the help you can get today-”

“I’m sure, my dear. I promise I’ll have everything under control by tomorrow.” He smiles, moving to stand next to you in your chair. He reaches down and takes your hand, and gently presses his lips to your soft skin. You blush even deeper, knowing he did this more with investor's wives in meetings as a formality, but this felt more meaningful, more purposeful. 

“I want you in my office by 9AM tomorrow, understood?”

“Y-yes sir.” You stammer, smiling as he throws you a wink, then turns to leave. You try your hardest not to turn in your chair and watch him go, wondering what the hell just happened - not that today could get any weirder than it already had. Once you felt he was out of sight, you let out a deep sigh, slumping down in your chair and feeling slightly more at ease. You could take it easy, at least for the time being. Max's words lingered in your mind, the sudden promotion, the appointment you had with him tomorrow, but that large question loomed over it all like a cloud of thick, unwavering fog - what _did_ you truly desire?

A thought crosses your mind, one word, one simple and innocent answer to such a deep, convoluted question.

_...You._

You shake your head, brushing the idea from your mind as you finish your coffee. You had a _lot_ of thinking to do.


End file.
